


twelve.

by sunsetroots



Series: We Can Wander [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, a LOT of nonbinary characters, lowkey clara and me are there too and heather is mentioned, set between the pilot and oxygen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetroots/pseuds/sunsetroots
Summary: Jenny tracks her father to St Luke's university, Bristol. The two reunite and his friend and student, Bill, goes with them on (what's supposed to be) a fun trip out to a beautiful planet. Jenny and the Doctor reacquaint with each other after centuries apart, Bill gets to know the Doctor a little better, and Jenny and Bill bond while what appears to be a foreign war rages around them.





	1. bill.

**Author's Note:**

> chaptered fic, plays out kinda like an episode. you probably dont need to read the rest of the series to understand what's going on, just for the start know that jenny's been travelling with clara and ashildr/me for a while

Jenny curls a hand around the frame of their bed, looking down at where Clara and Me are lying there – Clara with her nose in an old book, Me playing an obnoxiously loud game on a console. She takes a moment to smile at the two of them before she speaks up.

“I’ve been thinking,” she says.

They both look up, the noise of Me’s game flicking off.

Jenny moves closer, puts a tray down in the middle of the bed and arranges her legs to kneel next to it.

“Your father?” asks Me.

Jenny’s chin snaps up and round to face them. After a moment, she nods. Me’s expression is clear, Jenny _knows_ they don’t mean her any harm, trusts them with her life.

“Do you think we could find him?” asks Jenny.

Clara smiles. “With magnificent heroes like the three of us on the case, how can we fail?”

Me snorts and shakes their head.

“In all seriousness,” Clara adds, gaze softening. “If anyone in the universe can track him down, it’s us. We’ll find him, Jen.”

Jenny takes a sip of her tea.

“I… to be honest, I tracked him down a few years after we met,” admits Me. “Thought it’d be helpful if you ever decided you wanted to see him.”

“Ahh,” nods Jenny.

“Sorry I didn’t tell you, I just thought-”

“I’d come to you when I was ready,” nods Jenny. “It’s fine, you were right.” She takes another sip. “I want moral support,” she says after a moment. “But I won’t ask either of you to see him again if you don’t want to.”

“Jenny, don’t take this the wrong way,” says Clara. “But… I think you’d be better off without us anyway.”

Jenny groans and sets her mug down. “I know,” she nods and lies down across the end of the bed. “I’m just nervous. He thinks I’m dead, what if he thinks… thinks I’m not really me or something?”

Clara moves closer, takes one of Jenny’s hands in hers.

“It’ll be okay,” she says. “Me can go with you, then he'd know it’s really you. He’s your father, if you want to try with him, you should.”

“I spent so long looking for him,” says Jenny, eyes fixed on the ceiling above her and the warm press of Clara’s hands against hers. “I’d given up. What if he knows? What if I didn’t try hard enough?”

Clara kisses her forehead, so so softly. “I’m sure he’ll just be glad you’re alive.”

Jenny turns to her, matches her smile and squeezes her hand in return. She pulls herself upright and takes up her mug again.

“Anyway. Who’s up for metabilis three again tomorrow?”

Me just laughs and the noise of their game starts up again. Jenny meets Clara’s gaze and the two of them crack up laughing too.

 

“When you suggested m three again I didn’t think we’d be stuck there for _four months_ ,” grumbles Clara, dropping heavily and dramatically onto the sofa opposite the TARDIS doors.

Jenny shakes her head. “You’re the one who accidentally proposed to the Queen’s sibling…”

“Started a public rebellion,” adds Me.

“When we have to fake your death to get away from a planet, you _know_ you fucked up,” smiles Jenny fondly, stooping to press a kiss to Clara’s cheek as she passes the sofa.

“Yes, _thank_ you," Clara rolls her eyes.

“So,” exclaims Jenny, pulling on a lever to get them flying out of m three’s system. “Where to next?”

Clara sits upright, looks at Me and Me looks back, eyebrows raised. Jenny glances between them, watches eyebrows raise and heads shake and nod.

“Are you done?” she asks after a moment.

Clara stills.

“Where to next?” Me repeats. “...your dad?”

Jenny pauses, hand hovering over a switch on the console.

“Ah,” she says.

“You did say after metabilis three.”

“I also thought our trip to m three was gonna be a few _hours_ at most.”

“So, we got the timing a bit wrong,” Clara waves a hand in the air. “Do you still want to see him?”

Jenny looks at them – the curl of Clara’s hair around her chin, the glint in Me’s eyes.

“Fine,” Jenny nods, meets Me’s gaze head on. “Let’s drag the Doctor’s daughter out of her grave.”

Me grins.

 

The TARDIS settles down with its usual wheeze of engines. Me nods at the console’s screen.

“Think I got it. As I say I’ve been tracing him back for years, and this is the closest I could get after Clara and me left him last.”

“Clara and _I_ ,” corrects Clara, pausing on her pacing to drop a kiss on Me’s cheek before she can complain about the interruption.

“Sorry, _Miss Oswald_ ,” Me rolls her eyes, complaining anyway. “As I was saying, I think I’ve got the timing right, but if he doesn’t look like Clara’s old pics then we’ve got a problem.”

“Okay,” Jenny nods. “We said you’d come with me, to convince him I’m not lying, are you…?”

“I’ll keep watch,” Me nods to the screen. “Just signal and I’ll come running.”

“Thanks,” Jenny breathes. Smiles at them. She’s so grateful that the single word doesn’t seem enough.

It will have to be.

She moves to grasp their hands, pulls Me away from the console and Clara away from her pacing and holds tightly onto them for a moment.

“Wish me luck.”

Clara smiles reassuringly, and kisses her. “Good luck.”

“We’re here,” Me adds, squeezing her hand.

Jenny nods, too nervous to muster up a smile for them.

She lets their hands drop, and heads over to the doors, doesn’t pause to look back because she knows if she does, she’ll cower.

 

The hallway isn’t empty, as she’d been expecting. Crowds of people are walking past, this way and that and for a moment, Jenny is overwhelmed, disoriented.

“You alright?” comes a voice. “You’re lookin’ a bit lost.”

Jenny’s gaze snaps around and meets dark brown eyes and a kind smile.

“Yeah,” nods Jenny. She swallows. “I’m uh… looking for the Doctor?”

“Ah,” a nod. “I’m heading his way, tag along.”

Jenny smiles and falls into step with them. “Thank you.”

“Is he tutoring you too?” they ask.

“No, I… he doesn’t know I’m coming actually. We used to know each other. A long time ago. It’s complicated.” Jenny shakes herself. “I’m Jenny.”

“Bill,” says the other, offers her hand. Jenny shakes it, hopes Bill doesn’t mind her clammy palms.

Bill doesn’t seem to mind at all, glances sideways at her as they walk down another corridor.

“Sorry,” says Bill, catching Jenny noticing one of her glances. “Your… your eyeliner is _amazing_. How do you get it that sharp?”

Jenny snorts, disbelieving. “I, uh… practice,” she says awkwardly, not knowing how to tell Bill that it was one of the more useless skills she was provided with by the machine that created her from a DNA sample taken by gunpoint amidst a war on a planet far away.

“Ahh,” Bill shakes her head. “That’s what everyone always says, but I can never get it as good as yours no matter how long I spend in front of the mirror.”

“Use a spoon?”

“A spoon?” repeats Bill, incredible eyebrows raised.

Jenny shrugs. “I don’t know. Never tried it myself, but it works for my girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?” Bill's smile widens.

Jenny just nods but can’t help but smile too, hand curling around the bannister as the two of them start up a flight of stairs.

“Wish I had a girlfriend,” says Bill. “Lost my last crush to a puddle. What’s yours's name? Where’d you guys meet?”

“Clara. I knew her… sister, Oswin. Met her at a bar but she died. Years later, bumped into Clara in a market, thought it was Oswin and I was seeing ghosts.”

“You… dated her after dating her dead sister?”

Jenny flinches.

“Sorry.”

“It’s cool,” Jenny shrugs it off. “But yeah, um… me and Oswin weren't together.”

“Ahh,” nods Bill. “Well if you happen to bump into any other beautiful girls in random markets, let me know? It’s like, impossible to meet other gay people here.”

Jenny laughs lightly. “Sure.”

“It’s the door at the end here,” says Bill as they reach the top of the stairs.

Jenny nods.

“No need to look so nervous, he’s not as scary as he seems in lectures,” says Bill, smirking conspiratorially.

Jenny laughs again and falls into step slightly behind her.

Bill doesn’t knock. “You’ve got a visitor,” she proclaims, as she pushes the door open.


	2. lifetimes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> twelve meets jenny

Jenny takes that as permission to shuffle in behind her.

The man behind the desk meets her eyes and Jenny tries for a smile.

“What?” he says, voice so low it’s almost a whisper, a lilt to his accent that Jenny is _sure_ the last incarnation she saw of him didn’t have. His hands reach out to grip the edge of the desk and shakes his head, adding, “it _can’t_ be.”

Jenny moves closer, stands on the other side of the desk as Bill looks between them in confusion.

“Hey, dad,” says Jenny, remembering her very first words.

The Doctor’s eyes widen. He stands, too quickly and something falls off the desk.

He doesn’t look at whatever it is, gaze fixed on Jenny’s.

“Sorry to just… turn up,” she continues. “But… there’s sort of no uncomplicated way I could put ‘I’m not dead’ in a text based message.”

His expression falters, and he moves to pluck a sonic device from a mug on the table. He runs it over her and frowns down at the results.

"You're... you're real," he says, almost breathless as he looks back up at her. "You're not a Flesh copy, or a Zygon or an Auton or... you're just... two hearts."

“Yep,” she nods, tapping her chest where they lie under her skin.  

The Doctor moves, jerkily, circles the desk to stand next to her.

“Jenny,” he says, so softly, reaching out and then apparently thinking better of the movement. “I didn’t think…”

“I know,” Jenny nods. “I’m not expecting anything. I spent so long trying to find you. Honestly, I’d… I’d given up.”

“What changed your mind?”

“Finding you,” says Jenny. “I had some help. I believe you know Me, formerly Ashildr?”

The Doctor frowns, but doesn’t disagree.

“She was the one that tracked you down. I did some… questionable things to find you after I left Messaline in the beginning, things I’m ashamed of, so I wasn’t sure I wanted to meet you again. But when Me said she’d found a version of you that fit with my timeline, I… I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see you again.”

The Doctor’s expression eases into something that could be called a smile.

“I’m glad you did,” he says. But there’s an edge to his expression that Jenny doesn’t know him well enough to define.

There’s silence for a moment as they study each other, an unspoken agreement passing between them, the two of them connected with an intensity and ease Jenny had only ever felt once before, in a cell with a kind human and a snarling younger father.

“I don’t know how much of Clara you can remember,” she says after a moment. “But she told me it took her a while to get a hug out of you, as much as I’d like one I won’t ask. And as I say, I don’t expect anything from you, not after all this time, but… I’m here. If you want me.”

He’s quiet for a long moment, and she meets his gaze steadily. She’s waited for centuries, she can wait a moment more.

“It’s been years,” he says eventually, voice low and soft. “Lifetimes.”

“I know.”

“Jenny, I thought you were dead for so long, I had almost forgotten you existed.”

It hurts, but it’s not unexpected. He’d only known her a day after all.  

“Loving the almost,” she says, and tries for a smile. The Doctor moves on, doesn’t look back, dare not, out of -

There’s a flash of something in his eyes for a fraction of a second, then it’s gone.

“You’re not…” she blinks, “you don’t blame yourself for what happened?”

There’s silence for a long moment, and Jenny wants to hit something, because she can’t read him at all, has no idea what he’s thinking or feeling.  

“You were wrong,” he says.

Jenny frowns.

“Clara was wrong. About the hugging thing,” he elaborates, and his eyebrows raise and his arms open, and he’s smiling softly, _genuinely,_ for the first time since Jenny stepped into this office.

She grins and falls forward into his embrace.

“It’s not often I’m wrong _and_ happy about it,” he says into her shoulder. He pulls away, keeps his grip on her arms and stares at her face like it’s a wonder. “But look at you, you’re alive,” is all he says, before pulling her back into a warm hug.

Jenny lets out a little laugh of disbelief, clutches at the back of his jacket.

“Dad,” she says, voice muffled where her mouth and nose press into his shoulder. “I was kinda worried you’d… you’d have moved on too far, that you wouldn’t want anything to do with me.”

“Never,” he says, pulls away again to press a kiss to her forehead.

Jenny smiles up at him.

“Aw.”

The two of them turn, as one, to look at Bill, who suddenly looks mortified.

“Sorry,” she says quickly. “That sort of… slipped out?”

The Doctor rolls his eyes, but Jenny chuckles, her hands still gripping tightly at her dad’s elbows. He’s here, he’s here in her arms and he’s real and he _wants_ her there.

Incredible.

“It’s lucky you know about me,” says the Doctor, releasing one of Jenny’s arms to point at Bill. “Else this’d be quite difficult to explain.”

Bill pulls a face. “You could always just’ve wiped my memory.”

“Yeah, alright,” the Doctor huffs and takes a step away from Jenny. “How long’s it going to be till you let that go?”

“You guys live for thousands of years, right?” smirks Bill. “Couple o’ months of me nagging you for your mistakes’ll be nothing by next century.”

The Doctor opens his mouth to reply but Jenny interjects before the banter can get out of hand.

“Can we go for a trip?” she says, slipping her hand into her dad’s.

The Doctor meets Bill’s eyes, then he shrugs. “Bill has a paper to hand in, then how does the best restaurant in five galaxies sound?”

Jenny grins. “Been there. Twice. Got kicked out. Also twice. We’d have to go before 5472.”

“What did you do?”

“Story for another day,” says Jenny, waving a hand. “Bill, do you fancy it?”

Bill looks up from where she’s pulling a wad of paper out of her bag. “Oh, I thought you two’d want to… want to catch up alone, or something?” she says, dropping her work onto the desk.

“True,” Jenny nods. "Maybe."

The Doctor looks surprised.

“C’mon, _dad_ ,” she says, hooking her arm through his elbow. “Haven’t seen you in centuries, let’s have an ol’ jolly family bonding day, just the two of us.”

The Doctor just raises his eyebrows at her.

“Or Bill can come,” she shrugs. “I don’t mind.”

“I’d like to come,” says Bill quickly. “If you don’t mind, obviously, I don’t want to intrude or-”

“Okay, cool,” Jenny grins. “The more the merrier. How about… the first Earth III, late fourth century? We can chat with my old dad here about how I’m not dead in forests that smell like citrus.”

“ _One_ trip," says the Doctor. "I can’t be away from this place for too long.”

“Why?”

“I’ll explain later,” he says, stepping back to open the TARDIS doors. “Bill, I’ll get around to your paper later, sorry for cutting our meeting short.”

“Long lost daughter who you thought was dead turning up out of the blue? A good excuse,” says Bill, grinning. “Plus I get a space trip, I’m not complaining.”

Jenny grins back at her, switches her gaze to her dad to see him smiling at the pair of them too, even as he holds the door to the TARDIS open. There’s a lingering moment as the three of them just grin at each other in anticipation, and then the Doctor springs into action, sweeps into the TARDIS with a flick of his coat.

Jenny meets Bill’s gaze one last time before she bounces slightly, and then the two of them head off, following her father into the bright interior of the blue box he calls home. 


	3. tardis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the three set off into adventure

“I like what you’ve done with the place,” says Jenny. “Although… it’s a bit. Grey.”

“Thought it suited me,” says the Doctor with a slight tilt to his lips and a half-hearted gesture to himself. Jenny doesn't respond, just watches him move to the console. “So,” he yanks on a lever. “The first Earth III. Been there a lot before myself so have to avoid any resultant paradoxes.”

“Picnic?” suggests Jenny.

“With his track record, might be advisable _not_ to carry expendables,” says Bill, smirking slightly as she leans against the console.

“Eh, well _I_ have a good record. Sometimes. Occasionally. Might even us out,” says Jenny, moves to help him set the controls.

“How do you know how to fly her?” he asks, frowning and stepping closer to the console, curling his hand around its edge as he watches her work.

“I told you. I’m travelling with Clara. You taught her, she taught me.”

“Oh,” he looks uncomfortable. “I don’t remember.”

She shrugs. “We also have this handy thing called a _manual_.”

“I threw mine out.”

“I heard. Into a supernova?”

He studiously avoids her eyes. “It was cluttering... something.”

“Of course,” Jenny laughs, glancing to Bill, who’s holding back her own laughter by pressing a fist to her mouth.

"You can let _me_ fly her," says the Doctor, sounding a bit miffed.

Jenny holds up her hands with a grin and steps away, watches him work for a second before getting bored. She moves, strokes the console as she passes and pokes around on shelves and reads some of the work on the boards. She stills for a moment in a corner and spins slowly, taking in the sweeping rails and higher walkways, bookshelves and chalk boards, the sets of panels under and apart from the main console covered in softly blinking lights. She looks back at her father. 

“Think ours is smaller than yours,” she says.

“Each TARDIS is infinite so I doubt it.”

“I meant the console.”

The Doctor rolls his eyes.

“You’ve added stuff,” continues Jenny, and she nudges him out of the way so she can squish a red tube poking out of the console edge. A red and viscous liquid squirts out onto the floor and Jenny stills, looks at him blankly, half amused.

“I’m not cleaning that up,” says the Doctor. “That one’s on you.”

“Is that ketchup?” asks Bill, head appearing around the edge of the console.

Jenny crouches and sniffs it.

“Yes,” she nods.

“Is the other one mayonnaise?” grins Bill. “Mustard?”

Jenny offers her a flash of a smile in return before squishing the yellow one into her palm. After sniffing it she shakes her head.

“ _Custard_ ,” she stares up at her father. “Why the fuck do you have a custard dispenser?”

“I thought I’d changed that,” says the Doctor. “My last face had questionable preferences.”

Jenny snorts and looks at her hand, then shows it to him with raised eyebrows. The Doctor scoffs, reaches around and a cloth hits Jenny in the face. She wipes at her hands as she watches her father tug on a final lever, the TARDIS landing suddenly with a jolt.

“Earth III,” he says as he pulls the screen round to check they’re about the right place. “1387, just at the beginning of the first re-industrial age.”

“Sounds good to me,” grins Bill.

Jenny tosses the cloth aside as she heads out of the doors without a backward glance. She’s so used to her and Me and Clara and their routine, that having her father and Bill step out behind her is jarring, but she still meets their smiles with one of her own.

They’re in a dimly lit forest, surrounded by trees with leaves of varying shades of deep purples, and bark of an almost sparkling silver.

“Wow,” breathes Bill. “It’s beautiful.”

“You brought us to the South!” says Jenny, grabbing onto a nearby trunk and swinging around it.

“You’ve been before?” he asks.

“We’ve been a few times,” she moves to fall into step next to him. “Clara likes the way the moonlights look here.”

“Clara,” repeats the Doctor, an odd expression on his face. “Clara Clara Clara…”

“Sorry,” says Jenny. “I can stop talking about her if it makes you uncomfortable, I know you can't really remember her.”

“I’m simply astounded the two of you met. It’s a big universe. Talk about a coincidence.”

Jenny shrugs. “Maybe it was the universe’s way of bringing us back together.”

The Doctor pauses and she stops too, looks up at him.

“Don’t give me that look,” she rolls her eyes and turns her feet back to the path again.

“Jenny, the universe doesn’t have _plans_ for you, or for me, or for Bill here, or for any of us,” says the Doctor, following suit and walking a bit behind her again. “We just _are_ , things just _happen_.”

Jenny scoffs. “I don’t think that’s true.”

“I’ve seen enough of the universe to know.”

“Come on,” says Jenny, turning to him and putting a hand on his chest to make him pause. “Me and one of the few people in the universe who can track you down just _happen_ to bump into each other in a market on an asteroid and you think that’s what? Coincidence? Luck?”

“Chance?” he counters, picking her hand up off his jacket and holding onto it as he walks off again. “It’s a big universe.”

The path is wide enough for at least the two of them so she keeps her grip on his fingers and Bill falls into step beside them.

“Even if it is just chance,” says Bill. “Don’t you think that’s kind of _amazing_? Two people separated by something terrible finding one another again?”

Her eyes glint and Jenny has an odd feeling Bill isn't just talking about her and Clara.

“Bill, trust me. The universe doesn’t seem so big once you reach your thousand year mark. It's big but it's not so big that those two meeting is... is _destiny_ , or whatever she's claiming.”

Bill’s eyebrows raise. “If the universe becomes dull and same-ey and you think you’ve seen it all, then why do you carry on travelling?”

“Occasionally I meet someone who makes me see it differently,” he says. “Fresh eyes, gives me a new perspective.”

Jenny glances at him. “I’ve been travelling with the same two people for the last three hundred years, we’re doing okay,” she says.

“Perhaps it’s me then.”

“Dad, I didn’t mean-”

“Halt!”

Jenny freezes, reaching out instinctively to grab Clara’s hand, but, of course, Clara is not there. Instead, Bill’s jacket falls under her fingers and she grasps loosely at her wrist.

She looks around, the beings approaching them are humanoid, and all wearing a thin armour, but sparsely – some with mere chest plates, some with shoulder and arm braces. There are a few whose whole bodies are covered, some have war paint smeared across their faces. Most of them are carrying weapons of some sort, all of which are pointed at Jenny, Bill and the Doctor.

“We must take them, keep them safe,” snaps one of the group, swiftly followed by a harsh tug on Jenny’s arm as Bill and the Doctor are separated from her.

“I see what Bill meant," Jenny says loudly, and impatiently tugs her arm free and glares at the person who’d grabbed her, gesturing that she’ll walk on her own. “Dad, why can’t you leave the TARDIS for five minutes without an incident befalling you?”

“I guess she knows I get bored easily.”

Jenny snorts, swerves to avoid a tree root and ends up bumping into one of the locals. They cry out and elbow Jenny in return.

“Sorry,” she holds up her hands, palms out. “I tripped.”

“Mistake?”

Jenny nods. They turn away and she slowly lowers her hands and lets them lead her through the forest. 


	4. cliff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jenny, the doctor and bill are escorted somewhere by the locals

The forest opens up onto a cliff face. The group pauses, and Jenny peers over the edge to stare down at a settlement set into the ground below. Spires and towers of metal stretch up out of the ground and into the pink tinged sky, glittering dimly in the fading sunlight.

“You built this?” she asks.

One of the beings nearby props their spear on the ground and leans on it. “The ones before us,” they nod.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you. Our people are proud of our ancestors’ work. We hope others will be proud of _ours_ when our time is gone.”

Jenny smiles. “What’s your generation working on?”

“We will show you. You will help.”

Jenny nods, gaze shifting off their expression to search the sea of faces for her father, or Bill. She can’t see either of them.

“You are an outsider, yet you speak our language,” the being continues, as the group lingers.

“Yes,” Jenny lies. “I speak a lot of languages. I like to travel. It's useful to know how to communicate.”

The being shrugs.

“What’s your name?” asks Jenny after a moment.

“I am the same as Nay’ah,” they nod curtly. “You?”

“I am the same as Jenny,” she says, repeating their speech pattern out of habit.

“Jeh’nae?”

Jenny nods. Close enough.

“The others?”

“The shorter one in the blue jacket is the same as ‘Bill’,” says Jenny. “The other with the dark coat is the same as ‘the Doctor’.”

“They are family?”

“The Doctor is.”

“The Doctor is a parent?”

“My dad,” Jenny nods.

“Your inflection is… odd,” frowns Nay’ah.

“Foreigner.”

“True,” says Nay’ah. And their sudden smile is like a thousand suns. Jenny blinks at them and looks away, blushing slightly.

“Attention,” a voice calls. Calm, but loud enough to carry through the crowd.

Jenny searches the group for her father again, and when she can’t find him or Bill, lets her gaze settle on the being calling out to the group.

“The wind is low, the descent will be easy,” they’re saying. “Watch for northern shooters.”

“Which way is North?” asks Jenny quietly, directing her question to Nay’ah even as she licks her finger and holds it upright to test the wind.

“Not shooters from the North. Shooters _of_ the North. We are South. We are at war with the Northerners.”

“Oh,” nods Jenny, heart sinking as she watches a small group detach from the crowd, holding what look like grappling hooks.

“Group Seven,” calls the leader. “Arm!”

A number of archers form up near the edge of the cliff next to them as the first group set up their hooks in the top of the cliff, amongst the browning rocks and leaves.

Jenny shuffles closer to the edge to watch a cable descending, glances back to see the others looking out for attackers all around.

The first group leaps from the cliff, holding onto the cables even as huge glowing wings, seemingly made of pure light, manifest at their backs. Jenny watches in awe as the beings float for a moment, feet from the edge of the cliff as they drift to the ground.

“Group two,” calls their leader.

The same happens again.

The wings are so beautiful, Jenny’s almost breathless watching them. They’re not all the same colours – some are shimmering black and blue like oil, some glitter brightly with every shade of every colour possible.

She’s awed, but at the same time, Nay’ah’s words concern her. Why are they at war? What’s happened here? Are the Southerners in the right, or are they about to be embroiled in something dreadful?

She needs to find Bill.

“My friend, my father,” she says quietly. “Are they safe?”

Nay’ah doesn’t answer, too busy studying their surroundings.

“Attackers,” a voice calls before Jenny can insist they pay attention. Her gaze snaps round to the person who’d called out, then to where they’re pointing.

Arrows fly through the air, and two of the flying group start to fall, struck, only to be caught by some of the others. The group makes it safely down to the ground below and beams of energy, akin to the creatures’ wings begin to swirl around group seven on the cliff’s arrows.

They let loose, and fire faster than conceivably possible towards where the first swathe of arrows loosed from.

“My father,” Jenny repeats desperately, grabs Nay’ah’s arm. “Where is he?”

Nay’ah smiles.

“Safe. You are both quite safe, as is your friend. Do not fear. We protect you from _them._ You stay here. I will bring you water to calm you for the descent.”

Jenny watches as they move off into the crowd, speechless. She attempts to follow, but another of the beings pushes her back.

“The General instructed you to stay,” they say.

“The _General_?” Jenny repeats quietly, backing a step towards the cliff edge. She watches another two groups fly to the ground before General Nay’ah returns.

“Here,” says Nay’ah, pushing a flask into her hands. “Drink.”

They don’t seem like a ruler, but Jenny supposes she knows nothing of these people, of who they’d choose and who they’d follow. She glances at the flask, suspicious, then at Nay’ah’s open expression and then the cliff, and the seas of arrows flying back and forth once more.

“Drink,” repeats Nay’ah.

Jenny sighs, and takes the flask.

“Thanks,” she mutters, chucking most of the contents back in a few strong gulps. She looks back to the edge of the cliff and watches another group touch the ground.

“You and your friends will go on twelfth drop,” says Nay’ah. “It is the safest.”

“Why?”

“The Northerners are superstitious.”

Before Jenny can ask for more elaboration, the eleventh group is being called.

“Here,” says Nay’ah. “Finish the drink, then we go.”

Jenny nods, necks the rest of it and then passes the flask back.

“Good,” nods Nay’ah.

Jenny follows them through the crowd to where the grapples are set up, another nine of the locals are waiting, along with three oddly shaped baskets.

“Get in that,” says Nay’ah, pointing at one of them.

“What?”

“We will lower you down. Protect you as you go.”

Jenny grimaces but acquiesces. There doesn’t seem to be much choice at this point. She doesn’t see Bill or the Doctor anywhere, keeps glancing around as she climbs in and straps herself up to the insides of the basket but there’s no sign of them.

“Acceptable?” asks Nay’ah.

Jenny nods.

“Good,” they nod too, and then wave their hand. “Sleep now. Makes the descent easier.”

Jenny wants to protest, but something in her tugs her away, lulls her into unconsciousness.

The last thing she sees is a light blue glow around Nay’ah’s fingertips.

 

She wakes up with shackles around her wrists. When she shifts, something tugs, chafes against her neck and her hands jump up to feel what’s there. ‘What’s there’ turns out to be cold metal, chains rattling as she moves, and the glow of something lime green and flashing that she can make out when she scrunches her face up to look down at it.

“Jenny,” a voice whispers.

She looks up. Bill is there. Her father is there too, but he’s still unconscious. She can hear a guard shuffling their feet outside, just out of sight.

“Bill,” she says, holds her hands out as she studies Bill, searches her for bindings. She has less than Jenny, less than the Doctor too.

Jenny’s glad, but still feels guilty.

“Lucky we didn’t bring the picnic basket,” she says, tries to lighten the mood.

It works a little, Bill scoffs a little laugh out and shakes her head.

“What’re we gonna do?” asks Bill, smile fading.

Jenny shrugs, tugs at the cuffs again to test their strength. “Wait for dad to wake up,” she says. “We’re not going anywhere without him.”

“True,” Bill nods, testing at her own bindings. After a moment, she gives up. “If this is a future Earth, how come they have wings?”

“Earth III, the first. So far in your future, humans have evolved, humans have spread out through the galaxy and… well.”

“Are you saying they’re like…”

“Hybrids,” the Doctor mutters.

Jenny snorts, and as she studies his stirring form says; “cross bred with aliens?” she shakes her head and adds to Bill; “Maybe the planet affects them, we don’t know really. No one knows. One of the mysteries of the era.”

“Maybe we’ll find out,” says the Doctor, groaning as he shifts slightly, attempting to push himself upright. “The humans of the first and third Earth III both developed these abilities independently, and no one knows how or why.”

Jenny moves automatically as if to go to him, but the chains won’t reach.

“Dad?”

“Jenny,” comes the slightly cracked reply.

“Are you okay?”

“Uh… yeah, I think so,” the Doctor says as he shifts upright. “What about you both, you’re not screaming in agony, so I assume we’re all up there on the health front.”

“I’m good,” nods Bill.

Jenny blinks at him for a moment before nodding too.

“Screwdriver?” asks Bill.

“I know,” nods the Doctor impatiently, hands already delving into his inside pockets.

“That thing survived and your face didn’t?” laughs Jenny.

“’That thing’,” the Doctor repeats scathingly. “Has had more regenerations than _me_ since we… parted ways.”

“Oh.”

“‘Regenerations’?” repeats Bill.

“If I’m dying, my body can heal itself, but in doing so my appearance and… _temperament_ change slightly,” says the Doctor. “Like plastic surgery but for death.”

“Wait sorry, you can change your appearance? Does that mean you can’t die, are you like… _immortal_?”

“Regenerating takes a lot of energy, I try not to make a habit of it,” says the Doctor.

“Are you immortal, though?” grins Bill.

“… a little bit,” he concedes. “Compared to human lifespans at least, I’m always astounded you lot get so much done.”

“Thanks,” Bill snorts, but shuffles closer in interest. “Is there a limit to how many times you can do it?”

“Usually.”

“Usually?”

“I got a free pass for some reason. Middle of a war zone, a tear in space-time opened up and my people threw a new set at me. It was quite alarming.”

Bill smiles. “How inconsiderate of them not to warn you they were about to save your life,” she pulled a face. “Lives.”

“Quite.”

“Can _you_ regenerate?” asks Bill, shifting her gaze to focus on Jenny.

Jenny shrugs. “I don’t know. Never died to find out.”

“Why’d he think you were dead, then?” asks Bill, jerking her head in the Doctor’s direction.

He freezes in his search, gaze steadily avoiding both of theirs.

“I was shot,” says Jenny.

“You were _shot_?”

“I got better.”

“What happened, you like… got a new heart?” says Bill, pulling a face. “Sorry, _hearts_?”

Jenny grins in amusement as she shakes her head. “I don’t really know how I came back,” she admits. “A mix of a terraforming device and regeneration energy maybe?”

She moves her gaze to the Doctor, but her father’s unnervingly still, staring at the floor just in front of where she’s kneeling with a cold expression.

“Dad?”

The Doctor looks up at her, then looks to Bill. “What Jenny is _conveniently_ omitting is that it was my fault she died in the first place.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“As if killing her wasn’t enough,” the Doctor continues, acting as though Jenny wasn’t right beside him, his focus entirely on Bill. “I then almost forgot she existed because I couldn’t deal with the guilt of her blood on my hands, al-.”

“Dad -”

“- Doctor -”

The Doctor just turns, ignores the pair of them as he fixes an oddly blank look at Jenny. “I may has well have killed you myself.”

Jenny stills. “I’m not dead,” she points out. There’s an odd silence as he continues to stare at her. Jenny sighs and moves as close to him as her chains allow. “It wasn’t your fault,” she says, and she just about reaches his hand to touch the tip of her fingers to his. “It was my choice, I wanted to protect you.”

“The bullet was meant for me,” says the Doctor. “I could’ve survived it. You were a child, you were born a soldier and I blundered in and made you like me and you died for _my_ mistakes.”

Jenny opens her mouth to argue, but a clang at the door stops her.

“The General requests the prisoners be brought to them,” a voice snaps. “The grey one is to have additional security.” The guard shuffles into view, pointing at the Doctor.

Jenny scowls at them.

Another figure moves to join the guard. They peer through the bars at the three of them and slowly nods. With a flick of a finger, the door clunks open and the Doctor’s chains drop to the ground. A glowing orange surrounds the newcomer’s fingers and then spreads out, curling through the air and then around the Doctor’s form, the guard stepping into the cell to tie his hands behind him.

He’s lifted into the air, and carried upright towards the guard. He looks around at the light, curious and catches Jenny’s eye. He shakes his head, almost imperceptible.

Light glints against the sonic as the Doctor tucks it out of sight up his sleeve.

Moments later, more guards appear, and Bill and Jenny are being tugged along after him.

 


	5. trade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jenny, bill and the doctor start to get a better idea of their situation

“Doctor?” calls Bill, as the three of them half float half walk out of a long tunnel. “Doctor, what do you think they’re gonna do with us?”

“You will help us win the war,” a voice says. Nay’ah is there, along with apparently the rest of the group of people who’d caught them in the forest.

“How?” asks Jenny.

“We’re trading you of course,” says Nay’ah, smiling genuinely.

The Doctor frowns. “For other prisoners?”

“Yes, hostage swap,” nods Nay’ah. “You stole four of our warriors, we now have you, and our people will be returned home to their families.”

“There’s only three of us,” says Bill. “Doesn’t seem a fair trade.”

“We have another of your people that we found months ago. They will join you. The four of you will be allowed to return home. You should be happy.”

Jenny meets Bill’s eyes, tries for a smile.

"Ahh,” the Doctor nods. “A sound plan. There’s just one slight problem, of course.”

“I have no interest in the lies of Northerners,” Nay’ah rolls their eyes. “Silence them.”

“You really don’t want to do -”

Jenny frowns as she watches her father’s expression close off in anger. She tries to speak but finds it impossible. As though her throat is closed shut.

Bill’s eyes widen.

They’re dragged along for a while, the silence horribly oppressive, the only sound Jenny can hear is the pounding of her own hearts and the scrape of feet against the ground.

She’s glad when the ground opens up. The wall of the spire they’ve come from is glinting in bright sunlight. The bases of more towers surround them and they’re marched down a street. Jenny’s glad she’s at the back so she knows Bill and the Doctor are still with her – they’re there in front of her, floating along.

They’re called to a halt at the end, where the street ends with the largest tower she’s seen. Steps lead up to a platform before it and Jenny feels herself rise up into place beside the Doctor atop it.

“My friends -” Nay’ah calls.

Jenny turns, twists against her bindings and sees that the crowds of people that had been lining the street have followed them down and formed a crowd before them.

“- we gather here to offer exchange with the Northerners -”

She glances over, meets the Doctor’s eyes. He shakes his head.

“- draw a connection.”

A huge screen looms above them, and the being on the screen is glowering.

“General Nay’ah,” the Northerner greets tersely. “I am the same as Kah’ra, Captain of the West Guard.”

“I have an offer for you, Captain,” says Nay’ah. “Release Bez’ke, Oh’scah, Ry’pwae and Sae’am, and I will return these prisoners to your side.”

Kah’ra blinks. “They are not my people,” they say, frowning slightly. “Why are you wasting my time?”

“No!” Nay’ah says. “They must be. Look at them, they are no Southerners.”

“I _know_ my people,” responds Kah’ra. “They do not even have any power. They are outsiders to the both of us.”

“Captain,” a voice calls out.

Jenny struggles to see where it’s coming from, but she assumes it’s that fourth prisoner Nay’ah was talking about.

“Captain, please. You know me, I am the same as Ju’scae. Spouse of Hil’ca. Please. I’m from the Isles, My Captain was Gil’ri.”

“I will allow for the return of Oh’scah in exchange for Ju’scae,” Kah’ra says after a moment. “But the others are nothing to me. You have twelve suns to decide whether you will accept this exchange.”

The screen flickers off and the crowd is silent.

“My people, my friends,” says Nay’ah, addressing them all again. “What say you?”

“Oh’scah is a child,” a voice calls. “Not worth it!”

“More the reason to bring them back!” another protests.

“Please,” Ju’scae interjects. “I’m doing you no good here, anyway. I’m no strategist, I know nothing of value. Let me return home, so you may have your Oh’scah safely returned to you.”

Nay’ah looks out at the crowd. “I agree that would be preferable. You are useless and Oh’scah is innocent. But I must let my peoples’ voices sing. Voting will be held here half a sun before the twelve are up. What of the three unknowns?”

“Execute them!”

“We will do no such thing,” snaps Nay’ah, cool expression dropping into a snarl for a moment before they shake themself. “If what the Northerners claim is true and these are not theirs…” they tap the tips of their fingers against a nearby metal column and the energy suspending Jenny falls away.

She gasps for air, despite the fact that there’s really no need. It was her voice that was taken not her breath. She drops to the ground and catches herself with her hands. After a moment she pushes herself up, looks around for Bill and her dad. She goes to them and grips at Bill's hand.

“Who are you?” asks Nay’ah, and it is only now Jenny can see them and the swords strapped to their back, the full plated armour covering every inch of their torso, the white paint streaked across their dark cheeks, their light hair twisted in intricate braids down their back.

“I’m the Doctor,” her dad replies stiffly.

“Jenny.”

“Bill,” the human waves weakly.

“I am Nay’ah," they say calmly. "General of the Southern Guard. And Exiled Queen of Earth III.”


	6. history.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the doctor, bill, jenny and nay'ah have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while so a previously: _“Execute them!”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“We will do no such thing,” snaps Nay’ah, cool expression dropping into a snarl for a moment before they shake themself. “If what the Northerners claim is true and these are not theirs…” they tap the tips of their fingers against a nearby metal column and the energy suspending Jenny falls away._
> 
>  
> 
> _She gasps for air, despite the fact that there’s really no need. It was her voice that was taken not her breath. She drops to the ground and catches herself with her hands. After a moment she pushes herself up, looks around for Bill and her dad. She goes to them and grips at Bill's hand._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Who are you?” asks Nay’ah, and it is only now Jenny can see them and the swords strapped to their back, the full plated armour covering every inch of their torso, the white paint streaked across their dark cheeks, their light hair twisted in intricate braids down their back._
> 
>  
> 
> _“I’m the Doctor,” her dad replies stiffly._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Jenny.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Bill,” the human waves weakly._
> 
>  
> 
> _“I am Nay’ah," they say calmly. "General of the Southern Guard. And Exiled Queen of Earth III.”_

The Doctor sucks in a breath. “Your Majesty,” he inclines his head awkwardly after a moment. “I did not recognise you.”

Nay’ah narrows their eyes. “You know me?”

“Yes, well,” he shrugs. “It’s complicated.”

“It always is with you,” Bill mutters.

Nay’ah studies the three of them for a moment. “You are not my subjects, so I cannot order you, but I wish to discuss matters with you privately. Will you join me?”

Jenny glances to Bill, who’s awaiting the Doctor’s response.

“I will,” says Jenny.

The Doctor and Bill both turn to her, Bill’s eyes wide in surprise.

Nay’ah smiles, and Jenny’s breath catches in her throat and she can’t help but smile back.

“Prepare our new guests a meal,” Nay’ah says quietly to a nearby guard.

The guard nods and moves away.

Jenny feels Bill’s elbow dig into her ribs as Nay’ah gestures for the three of them to follow and they fall into step.

“Are we seriously following a war general… Queen. Whatever, are we really following them to who-knows-where because you have a  _crush_?” Bill hisses.

“No,” Jenny hisses back, rolling her eyes.

“Yes,” the Doctor adds, at a completely normal volume.

Bill and Jenny stop to glare at him and he raises his eyebrows.

“They’ve got magic glowing wings apparently made of physical manifestations of energy,” he says, gesturing to Nay’ah a few paces ahead. “I’m sure they’re capable of hearing a conversation half a metre behind them.”

“I’m just saying,” huffs Bill. “Trusting the first side of war you come across is a naïve move, right? If you dropped into the Empire first up, you wouldn’t get all chummy with Tarkin before sussing out what they’re all about.”

Jenny snorts. “Fair point well made, but I think the comparison ends with ‘there’s a war going on, not on Earth I’. Do they seem evil to you? I’m giving them the benefit of the doubt, they haven’t killed us.”

“Yet,” adds the Doctor, and when Jenny looks at him he’s smiling.

“Oh hooray,” says Bill, eyes wide in disbelief. “We’re not dead, they must be our  _saviours_!”

“I didn't say that. We don’t know  _what_  they are,” Jenny shakes her head. “They know we aren’t their enemy, we aren’t any use to them, but they haven’t killed us, they haven’t locked us up even more securely and aggressively interrogated us in case we’re that in deep with the Northerners that their leader would pretend not to recognise us to secure our place here feeding information back.”

Bill blinks.

“But as I say. They haven’t."

“Thanks for your vote of confidence,” says Nay’ah, acknowledging they  _can_  hear them at last. “I do not believe you are Northern spies.”

“Well that’s lucky because we’re not,” says the Doctor, hands twisting in the air wildly before him.

Nay’ah eyes him for a moment in amusement before turning and opening the door before them.

The room inside is colourfully lit, a large glass topped table sits in the middle, and a series of arches spreads out across one wall, a view of a large garden laying beyond. Jenny is drawn to it immediately, resting her hands against rough stone and tilting her face to the contrast of the warmth of the sun and the cool breeze.

“May I ask which Earth you are from, if not ours?” says Nay’ah into the quiet.

Jenny turns.

“Just Earth,” says Bill, the same time the Doctor says; “the original.”

They look at each other and Jenny can’t help but laugh quietly at their expressions. Nay’ah’s warm gaze meets hers and Jenny’s laughter softens out into a smile.

“The original burned decades ago,” says Nay’ah, bemused.

“Burned?” Bill repeats, voice high pitched before she seems to realise herself. “From the sun expanding, yeah?”

The Doctor nods. “Human race had all up and left by then so don’t worry.”

“Left?” Bill snorts, eyebrows rising. “What you were saying earlier about hybrids?”

The Doctor nods and a small smile graces his lips, and Bill grins wider in response.

“Yes,” nods Nay’ah. “Earth is gone, so how -”

“We’re time travellers from another planet,” says the Doctor simply. “Only Bill’s from the past, from the original Earth.”

Nay’ah looks like they’ve stopped  _breathing_. “What?” they whisper lowly.

There’s a moment of still, of complete silence.

“The Doctor,” they say, repeating it like they’re testing it out, and their gaze is fixed on him like they’ve never noticed he existed before now. “I have heard… stories – legends of the old world of a phantom who falls down from the sky... and we found you not far from a blue panelled box.”

There's an odd silence for a moment, before the Doctor tentatively asks; "what _exactly_ do these ‘legends’ say?"

Nay’ah shifts. “Well that’s actually about it.”

“Unhelpful.”

“They’re very reverent though,” Nay’ah offers.

The Doctor lights up. “Must be my dazzling good looks.”

“Yes alright,” Bill interjects, rolling her eyes, “enough stroking his ego.”               

The Doctor opens his mouth to protest but Jenny moves forward instead.

“Why are you even at war, what happened?” she asks, finally unable to stop herself.

“We have been for centuries.”

“And you can’t remember why?”

Nay’ah looks irritated. “I have proposed peace too many times than I can count, and they do not listen.”

"Yes, but how did it start?"

“A rebellion against my grandparent’s rule.”

Bill frowns. “Because the people thought they were a bad leader, or…?”

“We don’t know. Family history long lost,” says Nay’ah, grimacing. “I’ve searched for someone who remembers but nobody seems to.”

Alarm bells ringing in the back of her mind, Jenny meets her father’s eyes. He’s looking as sceptical as she feels and she’s hoping more than anything that this isn’t Messaline all over again, that this isn’t all miscommunications and misunderstanding. 

“Well,” says the Doctor. “As we say, we’re time travellers. Maybe we can find out for you one day.”

Nay’ah’s eyes widen. “You could?”

“I mean,” he falters. “Probably not no, actually. Crossing timelines isn’t the best idea.”

Bill snorts and Jenny presses a hand to the bridge of her nose, trying to hide her own grin.

Nay’ah’s expression has closed off, gaze flickering between the three of them, calculating.

“If you wish to return to your ship I will, of course, let you go. But will you stay? Will you help us?”

Bill and Jenny turn, almost as one.

The Doctor’s eyebrows quirk. “What?”

“You’re our lift out of here,” Bill points out. “Your decision, mate.”

“Ah. Yes, well, we just wanted a pleasant lunch stop, me and my daughter haven't seen each other in a while, we thought we'd have a bit of a catch up,” says the Doctor, gesticulating wildly. “We should get going, don’t want to get embroiled in a war.”

Bill meets Jenny’s eyes and she can tell they’re both thinking the same thing and she has to stop herself from laughing again.

“Mind you…” the Doctor says after a moment, and Jenny cracks up.

She reaches out to grab onto the table nearby to steady herself. Nay’ah and the Doctor looks at her, perplexed and Jenny just shakes her head and wipes at her eyes, laughter dying down into a lazy grin.

“Like you’d just turn and go,” says Bill, and the reflection of lights sparkle in her eyes as she looks at the Doctor. "There's a mystery and people in need, like you’re just gonna fuck off on a picnic and not look back.”

The Doctor shifts uncomfortably under the combination of their three stares. “I suppose when you put it that way,” he says after a moment.

Bill’s grin widens.

“We’ll help,” says Jenny, to a slightly lost looking Nay’ah.

At those words though their expression clears into pure joy.

“Thank you,” they say, reaching out to warmly grip at Jenny’s hands. Their eyes are a mesmerising deep brown and there’s a soft crease forming on the bridge of their nose as their lips scrunch up in a wide grin and Jenny can’t help but smile and nod back at them.

“So, what can we do?” asks Bill, and the moment is broken.

Nay’ah releases Jenny’s hands and instead turns their attention to the table in the centre, and the others follow suit. Their fingers tap across a corner and the table top lights up. A few more presses and swipes and what looks like a map appears.

“We’re here,” they gesture. “We’re due an acid storm soon, they usually flood us up to this point,” they point to a red line further north. “That’s about three miles up.”

“Why come back?” frowns Bill. “Why not stay further north?”

“This place is easier to defend if the Northerner’s come knocking.”

“Is that why you were up by my ship?” asks the Doctor, gaze flickering all over the map. “Escaping the last acid storm?”

“Yes. We were just heading home when we stumbled across you.”

The Doctor hums and gestures. “May I?”

Nay’ah nods and steps aside and the Doctor’s suddenly scanning the table with his sonic, and flicking through other screens on it so fast Jenny loses what he’s doing.

“ _Do_ they ever come knocking?” asks Jenny.

They look confused for a moment and then they shake their head slowly. “Why do you ask?”

“Your towers out there are mighty shiny,” says Jenny with a small grin.

Bill snorts.

“So, they only out right attack when you go north to escape the storms?”

“Yes, when we are easy prey,” spits Nay’ah. “They are cowards.”

“Hmm, or-”

“General?” a voice interrupts, a guard appearing in the doorway. “The guests’ meal is prepared.”

“Excellent,” smiles Nay’ah. “Thank you.”

The Doctor’s still fiddling with the table.

“Might be best to leave him,” muses Jenny.

“Nah,” Bill shakes her head and grips at the Doctor’s elbow. “Doctor?”

He blinks slowly and looks around, eyebrows raised.

“You want to eat?”

His gaze flickers round to the rest of them and his shoulders relax and he shrugs lightly. “I’m always up for some witty table banter,” he says, and he twirls his sonic before pocketing it again, already following Nay’ah to the doors. “Will there be bananas? What about pears? If there are pears I’m staying here.”

Bill catches Jenny’s eye, and the two of them exchange a small fond smile before heading off after the sound of the Doctor's rambling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insert sorry its been months spiel, im an engineering student what can i say !!!!!!!!!!! i also found out that. 12/bill and jenny met IN canon in the comics and i was like holy shit bill crushed on jenny in canon and 12 was grumpy about it. i cried so i might incoorperate some of that in this because apparently jenny doesn't have enough girlfriends already. lmk what u think. if u wanna see what im talking about its [called the lost dimension](http://ilinix.tumblr.com/tagged/dw%3B-the-lost-dimension) and it looks wonderful. ALSO my plans for this fic have Changed a little bit and i got excited about stuff that happen after this chapter and couldn't figure out how to get to that stuff, and after finding out it happened in canon i lost motivation a bit so this chapter was a piece of Effort im ngl so sorry if its a bit patchy. (:

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr [@ilinix](http://ilinix.tumblr.com)


End file.
